


hope bagels

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Hope, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro makes Nagito hope bagels
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Fujisaki February [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	hope bagels

**Author's Note:**

> Hope bagel. 
> 
> There's no angst in this just pure fluff and hope and goodness. 
> 
> Content Warnings: None (I might have missed something, let me know if I did)
> 
> Enjoy

"I'm hungry"

"Want a hope bagel?" 

  
"Yes" 

  
"Bet" 

  
Chihiro got the golden non-toasted bagel bread from the cabinets of hope. 

  
He carefully placed it inside of the special hand-crafted hope toaster. 

  
While it was busy being toasted, Nagito hummed a hope song. 

  
They both could taste the hope already. 

  
Once the bread finished toasting, Nagito retrieved the cream cheese from the forbidden top shelf. 

  
Chihiro spread it, and finally they had it. 

  
They created hope itself.   
No longer would the world be plagued with horror.  
It only had hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure my first ao3 username was hope_bagel - then I changed it a dozen times - deleted that account - made this one - and then a couple dozen username changes and we got scoryuu 
> 
> im really indecisive. Painfully indecisive. 
> 
> Speaking of pain - i originally wrote this in a gmail draft, copy pasted it, deleted the text from the gmail draft, went to listen to a song, copied it to send it to my friend, and lost the original. 
> 
> Ironically enough the song was about death
> 
> Question: Hope or Despair? And do y'all like bagels??
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
